


Keeps Me Walking

by deliciousshame



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousshame/pseuds/deliciousshame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haytham gets to know Charles, little by little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeps Me Walking

He can’t say the young man he meets when he arrives is anything like he expected: he had no expectations. He did not even know he would get to meet John and Isabella’s son, thought they obviously knew and told him God knows what about him. Charles seems almost awed by him, but from the way he blurts out his wish to learn under him and join the Order, he knows what he wants and goes for it. He’s too direct, but the members of the Order will teach him better, if Haytham himself can’t take care of it. If he manages to prove that he’s worthy, he might make a competent ally.

\--------

He finds himself teaching Charles sooner than he thought. He does not know the people and the places well enough to navigate the city by himself, and Charles makes a fine guide while managing not to be a bother. In fact, the lad proves himself to be a quick study, more than eager to learn and never opposing him. He is interested in his skills, which is a good sight for his future. The Order will accept recruits that are willing to better themselves for it. He obviously already has the convictions. Haytham thought he’s find Charles’ awe and energy grating, but he has already accepted those as parts of the man’s personality. 

Plus, he’s good for his ego.

\--------

There is a huge black dog running toward him. He doesn’t mind; he likes animals and so do they. The overenthusiastic mutt reaches him and jumps on him. A weaker man would fall under such an assault, but Haytham is made of sterner stuff. He pets the dog and gives him some food that he does not keep on him in case he meets some friendly animals, how course not, that would be ridiculous. The dog is obviously overjoyed at having found a playmate and lets its happiness be known by way of loud barks and wet licks. He laughs. 

The dog isn’t the only one running toward Haytham today. He can see Charles coming his way. "Master Kenway, is he bothering you ? I am so sorry, I’m not done training him yet."

"Do not worry, I’m perfectly all right. So he is yours ? I admit I do not recognise the species of this… fine specimen."

There is no other word for it: Charles beams. "He is a Pomeranian, sir. He came from Europe." As Charles lets himself be overwhelmed by his more than obvious passion for his Pomeranian and dogs in general by telling everything he knows about them, Haytham can’t help but find his enthusiasm endearing. He’s like a child, eager to share his discoveries with friends. It is difficult to reconcile this man with the experimented soldier and potential Templar, but Haytham believes he can grow to like the resulting individual. 

\--------

It’s during night like these that he misses Ziio. He’s been staring at the letter for hours, trying to share his progress with Reginald once again, but unable to. He feels too old for his age, too wary under the responsibilities that being the leader of a new branch have brought upon his shoulders and the deaths that his position inevitably leads him to. He’s melancholy, thinking of bad choices, past mistakes and old acquaintances. Ziio could always drag him out of those fool moods, or share them in a way that halved the burden of the years. She doesn’t want him anymore, but he still resents the hole she left in his life that he didn’t even know existed before she came to fill it. 

The knock on the door of his room pulls him out of his wandering thoughts, if only for a moment. It’s Charles. Haytham might as well let him in. Wasting more time on the letter is inefficient; he won’t get anything done tonight. 

At least he brought a decent vintage with him. 

Haytham expects an update on Charles’ latest task, as their newest member is still, after a few months, quite enamored with finally being made a member of their order, and takes his duty to heart, like he does everything. But, as he pours Haytham a glass, Charles starts chattering away, meaningless babbling about Spado, his latest fight with Thomas, some conversation he had with John the other day. He lets alcohol and small talk lure and lull him, until he realises hours he didn’t notice have passed, and once Charles has left for his own room, the only things he has left from the night are a vague sense of contentment and the memory of Charles’ smile as he left.

\--------

Charles’ eyes are wide, startled when Haytham first enters his personal space and kisses him, but it only lasts a few seconds before his features soften and he smiles into the kiss, and Haytham knows the time he’s wasted trying to stop himself from admitting how much he cared about Charles won’t mean a thing. They’re here, now, and that will do.


End file.
